Several recent reports have documented the need for veterinarians that have received specialty training in Laboratory Animal Medicine to support biomedical, behavioral and clinical research. The Laboratory Animal Veterinarian's knowledge about the use, biology, care and diseases of several species of animals used in research make them critical members of the biomedical research community. Their roles can range from a veterinary care to animal resource management to diagnostics to regulatory oversight of animal research. Moreover, they are invaluable members of collaborative research teams. The University of Missouri will establish a new program, the Laboratory Animal Medicine Program (LAMP), to train veterinarians in Laboratory Animal Medicine. The objectives of the LAMP are to prepare veterinarians to be competent and proficient in clinical, administrative and diagnostic laboratory animal medicine in support of biomedical investigations and to fill the critical void of these individuals in biomedical research. Equally important, participants will be well-versed in how to establish and foster collaborative research opportunities that include the development and maintenance of animal models in support of translational research activities. Training in the LAMP will be accomplished through: a) course work and seminars that give a broad exposure to laboratory animal medicine and biomedical research support, b) 18 months of mentored hands-on rotations in clinical and administrative laboratory animal medicine, diagnostic laboratory animal medicine, animal colony management and primate medicine and c) an 18 month period where additional hands-on laboratory animal medicine activities will be coupled with a research project on a contemporary laboratory animal medicine problem. The program will be guided by an experienced faculty that includes nine diplomates of the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM) and take advantage of strong institutional support and existing laboratory animal medicine and animal model-based research infrastructure at the University of Missouri. The latter includes animal resources that manage common laboratory animal species including rodents, swine and zebrafish;NIH funded mouse, rat and swine resource centers;the world's second largest rodent diagnostic laboratory and a regional biocontainment laboratory that has grants targeting animal model development. Moreover, the University of Missouri has an excellent reputation in laboratory animal medicine and comparative medicine research training which will result in outstanding recruiting potential for the LAMP. Training will culminate with a Master of Science degree, one or more manuscripts and eligibility to sit for ACLAM boards. On completion of the training program, trainees will have acquired the necessary skills to become successful laboratory animal veterinarians, leaders in their field and invaluable contributors to biomedical research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Several recent reports have documented the critical need for Laboratory Animal Veterinarians in biomedical, behavioral and clinical research. The University of Missouri will address this need by establishing a new program, the Laboratory Animal Medicine Program (LAMP), to train veterinarians in Laboratory Animal Medicine and collaborative research. On completion of the training program, trainees will be eligible to pursue board certification by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine, and have the necessary skills to become successful laboratory animal veterinarians, leaders in their field and invaluable contributors to biomedical research.